Love Sick
by ScarletCarnation
Summary: Twilight's friend Amore is visiting from Canterlot. Amore really loves...love but Twilight doesn't care as much. When the two get into a fight though, Twilight realizes just how important love is. *All characters are owned by Lauren Faust except for Amore*


Twilight trotted through Ponyville and was confused by what she saw. All the ponies were leaning in close to each other and a red heart appeared between them. "What is going on?" Twilight wondered. She hurried to her house semi-afraid. "Hey Spike" Twilight said going in. "Have you been out lately? Everyone's acting really weird." Spike didn't reply. "Spike?" Twilight asked looking around the dim lit room. All she saw was a pile of books on the floor. "Spiiike" Twilight said closing the door. "Spike?" "Surprise!" Someone cried jumping out of the book pile. "Ahh!" Twilight yelled. "Did I surprise you?" The unicorn asked. "Amore? Is that you?" "Of course it's me! I missed you Twi" Amore said hugging her friend. "I missed you too Twilight said trying to breathe. "How have you been? What have you been doing? Why are you-Amore Twilight said cutting her off. "Breathe." "Right" Amore said taking a deep breath. "Sorry." "What are you doing her in Ponyville?" Twilight asked. "I came to see you!" Amore cried hugging her again. "Great" Twilight said rolling her eyes to the side. "Princess Celestia told me you write to her every week!" Amore continued. "Well I try." "She showed me one of your letters and I read all about all your friends! That's the main reason I'm here! I want to meet them!" "Really?" Twilight asked. "Yah, your friends are my friends." "Well we can go meet them. Let me pick up these books first." "Okay. Speaking of books, I didn't see any about love." "Why would have a book about love?" Twilight asked as she moved the books with her magic. "Because! Love is the greatest thing in the world!" "Well I guess." "It is!" Amore insisted. "Alright it is" Twilight said just so Amore would drop the subject (and she did). "Hey. Where's Spike by the way?" Amore asked looking at some books. "Not sure. I thought he was here." "Maybe he left a note" Amore suggested. "Like this one!" She said showing Twilight. "Dear Twilight" Twilight read. "I'm at Rarity's. Love Spike. Rarity. Of course" Twilight said rolling her eyes. "Wait. She's one of your friends isn't she?" "Yah. Spike has a big crush on her." "Aww. That's so cute!" Amore said. "And a little weird" Twilight muttered. "Are you done putting your books back?" Amore asked. "Yep. Let's go see my friends…"

Outside ponies were still doing the same thing. "Uh Amore? Do you have anything to do with this?" Twilight asked. "Yah. It's a new spell I'm working on. Whenever a pony sees another pony, they'll instantly fall in love!" "Amore. You can't make ponies fall in love." "Can to" she argued. "Cannot." "Hey. What's this place?" Amore asked moving on. "Uh, Sugar Cube Corners. Pinkie Pie works here." "Ooh let's meet her" Amore said going in. "Wait" Twilight said but it was too late. "Hi. I'm Amore" she said introducing herself. "I'm Pinkie Pie. Nice to meet you" she said shaking Amore's hoof. "I love this place" Amore said jumping up and down. "It's so cute!" "I know!" Pinkie agreed doing the same. "Hey. What's going on?" Rainbow Dash asked coming in the shop. "Amore and Pinkie" Twilight said matter-of-factly. "So there are two Pinkie Pies now?" Rainbow asked taking in the scene. "Pretty much." "Hey Twilight" Amore said. "Pinkie Pie's my best friend now!" "Great" Twilight said. "Who's your other friend though?" "Uh Rainbow Dash. Rainbow, this is Amore." "Nice to meet you" Rainbow said. "You too. It's so good to meet Twilight's friends" Amore said happily. "We haven't met all of them yet" Twilight pointed out. "You haven't met everyone yet? Then what are we waiting for?" Rainbow asked. "Let's go!" "Where are we going?" Amore asked practically bouncing. "The Carousel Boutique" Rainbow replied. "That's where Rarity lives." "She lives in a boutique?" Amore asked amazed. "Yep. Just wait till you see it…"

"Wow" Amore said when she got there. "Such. Pretty. Dresses!" She cried running up to the window. Don't tell me she's like Rarity too Rainbow said to Twilight. "Kind of" Twilight admitted. "Let's go in!' Amore said jumping up and down. 'Rarity?" Twilight asked opening the door. "Are you in here?" "Is that you Twilight? I'll be right there!" "Okay" Twilight said. "Hey Twilight" Spike said appearing. "Spike. There you are. Amore's here. You remember her right?" "Yah. Hi Amore." "Hi Spike!" Amore cried hugging him. "I missed you." "You too" Spike said trying to breathe. "This mannequin doesn't have a dress" Amore said noting it in the corner. "Maybe Rarity's working on it" Twilight suggested. "Here I am" Rarity said coming from her room. Do you need something? "No. I just wanted you to meet my friend Amore." "Well pleased to meet you" Rarity said not even looking at her. "I must see this dress on first thought." "That's alright" Amore said. "Well let's see…Ah yes! Be right back!" Rarity said. She cantered off and in a second came back with a matching hat in her mouth. "It was missing this she mumbled." "There. How's that?" She asked when it was on the mannequin's head. "It's still missing something" Amore said. "Well I don't think so" Rarity said stubbornly. "I think it's perfect." "Hmm" Amore said looking around the room. "What _are_ you looking for?" Rarity asked. Then Amore found it. "I got it!" She cried. "Got what?" Rarity asked confused. Whatever it was Amore hid it from view until she put it one the dress. It was a silver crystal. "Now it's perfect" Amore said. "I would've chosen red" Raid said to the side. "It would've matched." "Yes, but crystals are made to stand out right?" Amore asked. Rarity looked at her then lost it. "Where have you been all my life!?" She cried hugging her. "You know so much about fashion!" "It's like we're sisters!" "Well I have learned a lot living in Canterlot" Amore admitted. "You live in Canterlot? As in THE Canterlot?" Rarity asked pulling her away. "The one and only." "Twilight! Why haven't you introduced us sooner!" Rarity cried. "Uh" Twilight sure not sure what to say. "Enough drama" Rainbow said. "We still got places to be! Ponies to see!" "But you can't leave" Rarity protested. "You and I could go into business together!" "Well I would love to, but I came here to see Twilight's friends. All of them." "Well I'll go with you and hope you change your mind." "Okay. Ooh you have a cat!" Amore cried when she noticed Opalescence. "Huh?" Rarity said confused. "She loses track easily" Twilight explained. "Like me!" Pinkie said. "Wait. What were we talking about again?" "This is Opal" Rarity introduced. "She's so cute!" Amore said scratching under Opal's chin. "Wow." "She likes you" Twilight said impressed (Opal didn't like anyone but Fluttershy). "We should get going" Rainbow reminded. "Right. Let's meet the rest of your friends" Amore said…

"Where are we now?" Amore asked. "This is where Lucky Charms lives" Twilight said. "But she isn't lucky" Rainbow said. "Trust me." "Why not?" Amore asked. "Amore!" Twilight cried pushing her out of the way as a big tree branch fell down. "Told you" Rainbow said. "Well technically she's lucky, but unlucky things happen when she's around" Rarity explained. "Guys" Twilight warned. "We've been over this." "I still want to meet her" Amore said determinedly. "That's the spirit!" Twilight said. "It's her funeral" Rarity whispered to Rainbow and Rainbow nodded. Twilight knocked on Lucky's door and waited for an answer. "Lucky? Are you there?" She asked. "Yes" Lucky replied. "Are you sure you want to come in?" "Of course. Would you rather come out thought?" "Sure." In a second a green head appeared, then a body, then all of Lucky. "Lucky, meet my friend Amore" Twilight said. "Amore, this is Lucky." "Nice to meet you" Amore said. "You too" Lucky said. "Now we can go meet Applejack" Rainbow said. "Where is she?" Amore asked. "Sweet Apple Acres. You'll know it when you see it." "Want to come with us?" Twilight asked Lucky. "Only if you want me too." "Sure we do. Right everyone?" Twilight asked. "Suure" Rarity said. "That's fine" Rainbow said. "Just stay in the back." "Okay" Lucky said completely fine with that…

"Well howdy guys" Applejack said when she saw her friends. "What brings you down here?" She does Rainbow said pointing to Amore. "Howdy. Who are you?" "I'm Amore. Twilight's friend from Canterlot." "Canterlot huh? Pleased to meet you" Applejack said shaking her hoof . "You too" Amore said vibrating from Applejack's enthusiastic hoof shake. "Now we just have to see Fluttershy" Rainbow said. "Fluttershy? I saw her in a picture once. She's so cute!" "Hey! What about me?" Spike protested. "You're cute too" Amore said pinching his cheeks. "We better get going Twilight said. "Coming Applejack?" "I'd love too, but the apples ain't going to buck themselves. Maybe next time." "Sure. See ya." "See ya" Applejack said waving…

"Doesn't Fluttershy live in Cloudsdale?" Amore asked. "Nah. She's afraid of heights" Rainbow said. "Afraid of heights?" Amore asked confused. "She fell out of Cloudsdale when she was little" Twilight explained. "It really scared her. And she couldn't think to fly. Luckily some butterflies saved her and she found she has a connection to animals. She has a butterfly for a cutie mark." "Aww. That's such a sweet story" Amore gushed. "I can't wait to meet her. "Well here we are" Rainbow said. "She lives in a cottage?" "How cute!" Amore exclaimed. "Is she always like this?" Rainbow asked. "Afraid so" Twilight said. "Hello? Anyone home?" Amore asked knocking on Fluttershy's door. "Yes?" Fluttershy asked slowly opening it. "Hi" Amore said in a quieter voice. "I'm Amore." "Uh hi. I'm Fluttershy." "Amore's an old friend of mine" Twilight explained going up to the door. "Aww. You have a pet bunny?" Amore asked. "Yes. "This is Angel" Fluttershy introduced. "Hi there" Amore said to Angel. Angel looked at her then immediately hopped up on her and nuzzled her. "Wow. Angel never does that" Fluttershy said. "Opal warmed up to her too" Twilight said. "Of course she did. Why wouldn't she?" Rarity asked. "Never mind" Twilight said. "Come on Angel" Fluttershy said. "Let's go eat. It's lunch time." "It is lunch time" Pinkie said. "Let's go eat!" "Good idea" Twilight said. Amore giggled as Angel hopped down. "By Angel. Enjoy your carrots." Angel looked back at her before going inside. "Come on let's go" Rainbow said. "I'm starving…"

"So Amore" Rarity said as they walked to lunch. "What is your magic power?" "You don't know?" Amore asked. "Well I'm sure it has to do with love" Rarity guessed. "Yah exactly. When I was younger, my older sisters fought all the time. One day on Valentine's Day I did something nice for both of them and said the other one did it. From then on they were best friends and I earned my heart cutie mark. Let me show you my power." Amore looked around then spotted a couple male ponies (it was Snips and Snails). Using her magic, Amore sent a red cloud hearts over to them. It fell on Snails. "What's going on?" Twilight asked. "You'll see" Amore said. Suddenly Snails became love sick. He quickly raced over to Rarity. "Oh Rarity" he gushed. "You are the most beautiful filly in all of Equestria. No. The world!" "Well Snails I uh Rarity stammered. "No. You are the most beautiful" Snails said going over to Twilight. "None can compare to your beauty." "Hey! What about me?" Rarity asked. "Amore…Take the spell off" Twilight said as Snails kissed her hoof. "Oh alright" Amore said lifting the spell. "Whoa. What happened?" Snails asked. "Dude!" Snips cried running over laughing. "What happened to you?" "I don't know" Snails said still dazed. "You were all like, in love and stuff" Snips said. "Me? Impossible" Snails said as they walked away. "It's true!" Snips protested. "Whew. Glad that's over" Twilight said. "You" Rarity started…"Are my favorite pony!" She cried hugging Amore. "Thanks" Amore said. Twilight though had a different opinion…

"Aww come on Twilight. Don't be mad" Amore said as they walked back to Twilight's house after lunch. "I'm not mad" Twilight said. "You are too. I can sense it." Twilight sighed. "I'm not mad, it's just you can't use magic like that." "Why not?" Amore asked. "Because. Love doesn't work that way. Besides. What kind of magic is that? Forcing ponies to fall in love with each other?" "I don't force them, I help them" Amore protested. "Well if love's like that, I'm glad I don't have it." "You do too have love" Amore said hurt. "You love your friends right?...You love me right?" Twilight sighed again. "I- "You always thought you were better" Amore said. "Just because you're Celestia's favorite student!" "Amore!" Twilight said turning to face her. "Well you're not" Amore continued. "You're actually a big stuck up meanie. I…I…I hate you!" Amore cried. Twilight stood there stunned. Amore had never EVER uttered those words. All she could do was watch as Amore ran away. "Amore!" Twilight finally cried but she was gone…

"Amore!" Twilight called looking for her. "Amore! Where are you?" Twilight looked all over and asked her friends, but no one knew where she was. Twilight even ventured as far as the Everfree Forest but Zecora hadn't see her either. "She probably went home" Twilight thought sadly as she walked home. Twilight felt even worse when it started raining. "Hey Twilight. Where have you been?" Spike asked. Then he saw how Twilight looked. "Whoa. What happened to you?" He asked. "I don't want to talk about it Spike" Twilight said. "Okay" Spike said knowing it was best to drop it. Twilight dried herself off then went to bed. She couldn't sleep though and when she finally did, she wished she hadn't…

After tossing and turning for hours, Twilight finally woke up and it was morning. "Thank goodness" Twilight said getting up. "Spike? You around?" Twilight asked. But he was nowhere to be found. Twilight brushed it off. He was around somewhere. Suddenly Twilight froze. Everything around her was grey and dull. "What's going on?" She wondered. Twilight opened the front door and gasped. Everything was grey outside too! It was just like when Discord caused everything to turn grey. He couldn't be back could he? Twilight ventured outside to try to find a way to fix things. First though she would find her friends. They might know what was going on. As Twilight passed other ponies they were all grey too and looked…miserable. They looked depressed and mad and all the other negative emotions. I hope my friends are alright Twilight thought worriedly. "Hey Pinkie Pie. Are you in here?" Twilight asked going into Sugar Cube Corners. No one replied but the shop was obliviously open. Hello? Twilight said again. What are you doing in here? Pinkie Pie asked coming from the storage room. Twilight felt even more worried when she saw her friend. Pinkie was all grey and her mane and tail were all flat. That happened only once in a while. "I uh, came to see if you knew why everything is grey" Twilight said "No clue" Pinkie said. "Well what's going on here? Not much stuff is out. That's because I'm closing down. Permanently." "Wait what?" Twilight asked confused. "Mr. and Mrs. Cake separated and put me in charge of closing the shop" Pinkie explained. "I've been eating most of the inventory. You can help if you want." "No way. Why did Mr. and Mrs. Cake separate?" Pinkie shrugged. "I don't know. It had something to do with not loving each other anymore." Twilight's eyes widened. "That's terrible!" "It's life" Pinkie said. "There is no such thing as love." "Of course there is" Twilight said. "Who told you different?" "It doesn't matter" Pinkie said. "I don't need Mr. and Mrs. Cake or this shop." "Pinkie" Twilight said. "I got cupcakes to eat" Pinkie said slowly walking away. Twilight shook her head but left. She'd have to deal with Pinkie later…

"Rarity? Are you in here?" Twilight asked going into the Carousel Boutique. "No I'm not" said a depressed sounding Rarity. Twilight looked around the shop as she headed to Rarity's bedroom. There wasn't a single dress anywhere. "Rarity what's-Twilight stopped short when she saw Rarity. She was still in her pjs and her hair was a mess. She was even eating junk food! "Rarity! What happened to you!?" Twilight asked. "Life happened" Rarity said. "No one loves me or my designs anymore." "That's not true" Twilight said. "Oh but it is. I went out of business weeks ago but I can't bear to leave my poor shop." "Don't worry Rarity" Twilight said backing up. "I'll figure something out." "Oh don't bother. Everyone's too busy to help me. I'll just stay here and waste away to nothing. "Oh okay" Twilight said. "Good luck with that." She quickly raced out of the boutique and went to find Lucky. "Lucky are you here?" Twilight asked knocking on her door. "Go away!" Lucky yelled. "Lucky. It's me Twilight." "I don't care. Go away." "But why Lucky?" "Because. I'm banned from coming out." "Banned? That's ridiculous!" "But it's true! Everyone said all I did was bring bad luck and that I should stay inside Forever." "Well I don't think that Lucky" Twilight said. "Of course you do. Everyone hates me." "Lucky" Twilight pleaded. "Go away!" Lucky yelled again. "Fine" Twilight said sadly. "I will…"

"Man. Things are going from bad to worse" Twilight said as she headed to Sweet Apple Acres. "Hopefully Applejack has a her head on straight." When Twilight got to eh farm, she saw Applejack, Apple Bloom, Big MacIntosh and Granny Smith all fighting over something. "Well I'm not taking her" Applejack said. "She can barely hear." "Well I'm not taking her" Big Mac said. "She's too frail." "Well I can't take her" Apple Bloom whined. "I'm too young." "No you ain't. That's just an excuse" Applejack said. "It's about time you grow up and stop being the baby of the family." "What are you guys fighting about?" Twilight asked going over to them. "Whose going to take in Granny Smith now that Sweet Apple Acres is closed" Applejack explained. "Closed?" Twilight asked shocked. "How can you close it?" "No one can seem to agree on anything right now, but we all agreed to close the farm" Applejack said. "But why?" "It don't matter does it? It's closed. What's important is who Granny Smith is going to live with." "But she's your grandmother" Twilight said. "You should be offering for her to stay with you. Not fighting about it." "Twilight. Have you ever lived with Granny Smith?" Applejack asked. "Well no." "Exactly. "You don't want to." "But you have been living with her" Twilight pointed out. "Yah and it hasn't been easy. It'd be best if she went to that retirement place, but she's too stubborn." "That's right" Granny Smith said. "No way I'm living with old ponies." "But you _are_ old!" Applejack said. "No I ain't. Why just yesterday –"Alright then" Twilight interrupted. "I'll let you guys work this out while I go look for Rainbow Dash" (no one heard Twilight). "Hopefully she's around somewhere" Twilight said leaving… Twilight looked all around but couldn't find Rainbow or any other Pegasus. She finally spotted Derpy though. "Hey Derpy. Where's Rainbow Dash?" "Huh?" Derpy said. "Rainbow" Twilight repeated. "Oh uh yah. She's moving her house." "Moving? Where?" "On the ground" Derpy replied. "Why?" "Don't know." "Well okay. I'll have to try and find her again. Thank you Derpy." "Uh huh" Derpy said nodding. Twilight turned and went to find Rainbow and her house…

"Rainbow!" Twilight cried when she saw her. "What are you doing?" "I'm moving to the ground" Rainbow said. "Why?" "Because. All of Cloudsdale is fighting and the Wonder Bolts broke up." "Oh no. I'm sorry Rainbow." "It's fine. I'm never flying again though." "Why?" "Because. I have no reason to fly. The Wonder Bolts were my inspiration and now they're gone." "Why did they break up?" "Who knows who cares. I'm never flying again." "Great. Now what am I going to do?" Twilight muttered. She sighed. "I guess Fluttershy's my only hope." Twilight ran to her house hoping for the best. When she got there she saw that all of Fluttershy's animals were fighting and Fluttershy was caught in the middle of it. "Fluttershy look out!" Twilight cried pushing her out of the way as a rhino charged by. "Thanks Twilight" Fluttershy said barely above a whisper. "What's going on Fluttershy?" Twilight asked. "I don't know. All my animals started fighting." "Can't you stop them? Stare them down or something?" "No. Nothing I do works." "Well maybe I can stop them" Twilight volunteered. "Don't bother" Fluttershy said slowly walking to her house. "Why not?" Twilight asked confused. "Because. I don't care what they do. Animals are just a nuisance." "Fluttershy!" Twilight cried surprised. "They don't love me and I don't love them" Fluttershy said before disappearing inside. "Well now what?" Twilight said angry. "Fluttershy was my last hope." Then Twilight remembered something. "Wait. Where's Spike? Twilight looked all over for her dragon friend, and finally decided to look in the cave on one of the mountains. Using her magic, Twilight teleported up to the cave. "I hope he's here" she said going into the dark cave. Luckily she had her horn to light the way. Suddenly the cave became very bright. It was filled with hundreds of gems and Spike was lying on top of them crying. "Spike! Spike! What are you doing up there?" Twilight asked. "I'm moping" Spike said through his tears. "I can see that" Twilight muttered. "What are you moping about?" She asked in a louder voice. "Rarity…She dumped me!" "She did?" "Yes. I told her that I loved her and she said that was sweet but she didn't love me back." "Oh Spike. I'm sorry." "Don't be. I'll get over it…Eventually!" He wailed. Twilight sighed and turned to leave. Spike was going to be no help either. Defeated, Twilight made her way home. "If only Amore was here" Twilight thought. "Wait. That's it! Amore can fix everything! If she's still here that is" Twilight said remembering their fight. "Well I can at least look for her" Twilight decided galloping off…

Twilight looked all over for Amore but finally gave up. "She must be back at Canterlot" Twilight thought sadly. With her head down and not looking where she was going, Twilight ran into something. "Ow" she said rubbing her head. In front of her was a huge statue of a unicorn. "Where did this come from?" Twilight wondered. She looked down and read the description on the statue. "This statue is dedicated to a poor unicorn Amore who was entrapped in this statue once love went out of the world." "Amore's trapped in here!?" Twilight cried. Twilight looked closer at the statue and realized it looked just like Amore. "Oh Amore. I'm so sorry. I know if we hadn't of fought, none of this would've happened. Ponyville wouldn't be grey and you wouldn't be trapped in here. It's all my fault. To think I actually thought for a minute that love was just annoying. I was so wrong" Twilight said laying down and putting her arms over her head. She started crying when she heard someone calling her name. "Huh?" Twilight said looking around. "Twilight" the voice repeated. "Who's there?" Twilight asked. "Twilight. Twilight wake up." "What?" Twilight asked again. This time she did see someone. It was Spike. "Spike? What are you doing here?" Twilight asked confused. "What do you mean? I live here" Spike said. "Huh?" Twilight said looking around again. This time she didn't see the statue or tree but her bedroom. "Spike? Was I asleep?" Twilight asked. "Yes. That's why I woke you up. You were crying." "I was? Then that means it was all a dream!" "What was?" Spike asked confused. "That Rarity dumped you." "She dumped me!?" "Nope. That was a dream. I have to go find Amore" Twilight said jumping out of her bed. "Why?" "Long story. I just hope she's still here!" Twilight cried running out the door…

"Excuse me. Coming through" Twilight said as she ran through the crowded streets of Ponyville. At least everything is colorful she thought. Twilight kept looking and finally spotted a familiar looking red unicorn. "Amore!" Twilight called. "Twilight?" Amore asked surprised. "I'm so glad you didn't leave" Twilight said hugging her friend. "I was just about to" Amore said still surprised. "I'm so sorry" Twilight apologized. "For everything." "I'm sorry too" Amore said. "I didn't mean to say what I did. Especially when I said I hated you." "It's okay" Twilight said. "I forgive you if you'll forgive me." "Deal" Amore said hugging her friend…

"Alright Spike. Time to write another letter" Twilight said. "Ready" Spike said grabbing a pen and a piece of paper. "Dear Princess Celestial. Yesterday, my old friend Amore came for a surprise visit. We got into a fight about love, but luckily, I quickly realized how miserable and grey the world would be without it. Here's hoping I can make sure that never happens. Me and my friends. With extra love, your student Twilight." Spike breathed fire on the letter and it disappeared. "There. It's sent." "Thanks Spike" Twilight said hugging him. "I love you." "I love you too Twilight" Spike said hugging her back.

The End


End file.
